1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with pharmaceutical compositions containing as an active ingredient the known compound 1-[4-(4-sulfanilyl)phenyl]urea and known derivatives thereof, and the use of these compositions, or the compounds themselves, in treating rheumatoid arthritis, muscular dystrophy, immune complex diseases, including dermatitis herpetiformis, celiac disease, and certain forms of leukemia, and autoimmune endocrine diseases such as juvenile diabetes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dapsone (4,4'-diaminodiphenylsulfone) is an established antimalarial and antileprotic agent. It has been found to be effective in treating rheumatoid arthritis; see McConkey et al., Rheumatology and Rehabilitation, 1976, 15, 230-234. It has also been employed in clinical treatment of dermatitis herpetiformis; see Lorincz and Pearson, "Sulfapyridine and Sulfone Type Drugs in Dermatology", Arch. Derm. 85: 42-56 (1962). Derivatives of diaminodiphenyl sulfone have been described in the literature for many years; see E. H. Northey, "Sulfonamides", A.C.S. monograph No. 106 (1948). The compound 1-[4-(4-sulfanilyl)phenyl]urea, as well as a variety of substituted diphenyl sulfones have been found useful in reducing mortality and decreasing lesion incidence of poultry exposed to Marek's disease. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,671; 3,702,362; 3,715,375; 3,775,403; 3,775,444; and 3,786,050. However, none of these patents suggests the use of the substituted diphenyl sulfones disclosed therein as agents for treating rheumatoid arthritis, muscular dystrophy, or immune complex diseases.
The compound 1-[4-(4-sulfanilyl)phenyl]urea, and several substituted diphenyl sulfones have been found to inhibit the incorporation of chloline in chick peritoneal macrophages, an activity associated with the ability of such compounds to suppress growth or function of Marek's disease virus. See Shigeura et al., "Metabolic Studies on Diphenylsulfone Derivatives in Chick Macrophages", Biochemical Pharmacology, Vol. 24, pp. 687-691 (1975).